A New Book of Heroes
by Bellefan123
Summary: Set 17 years after the present timeline of the show, families and friends have been ripped apart between the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, with no way of coursing between these realms. It is time for the new generation of heroes to bridge the gap between these realms. But what villains will their face on their quest to give everyone a happy and united ending?
1. Chapter 1

It was in the middle of summer in the enchanted forest. It was hot, but not humid, just the way Robin liked it. There was nothing Robin hated more than having to run errands for her mother in hot humid weather. In all honesty she hated running errand for her mother at all. Anytime Zelena needed something for that annoying spell she was always working on, she would send Robin out to go find it. As if there were not other things that Robin could be doing with her time. It would not be so bad if Zelena actually thanked Robin. There was always a polite gesture of gratitude, but never a real genuine thank you. However, Robin knew she could not complain. With her father not here, Robin was raised singlehandedly by Zelena, so she knew her mother was not so bad.

As she approached her home she let out a sigh of relief. There was a part of Robin that expecting the cabin to be up in smoke anytime she was gone for more than five minutes. Heaven knows Zelena would not have noticed to stop it. In all honesty Zelena probably would have caused it. After opening the door and tossing her cloak on the chair at the dining table Robin called out," Mother I am home!"

The response Robin heard was so predictable that she could mouth it as Zelena was saying it." Down here darling!" Zelena shouted up from the cellar. The cellar is where Zelena did all of her magic, so of course Robin knew she was down there. Zelena was always down there.

Robin quickly made her way to the cellar to see the familiar site of her mother holding a few vials over the cauldron while trying to make sense of something that was written in the spell book." I got the ingredients you asked for mother," Robin announced as she entered the room further and set the basket down on one of the small tables scattered about the room. There was no response, as expected. Robin sighed then used her magic to make every flame in the room jump in order to get her mother's attention. Zelena was so startled she dropped a vial in the cauldron causing a flashing light and a puff of smoke.

Zelena slammed the book shut and turned to see her daughter," How many times do I need to tell you? No magic in the house!"Zelena scolded as she sunk into the chair next to the cauldron.

"You do magic down here all the time," Robin replied and crossed her arms, glaring at her mother.

" I am the mother," Zelena snapped back," I am allowed to. Besides, you know how important figuring this spell out is for me, and thanks to you, any progress I made is now wasted. I think I was on the verge of something!"

"You say that every time," Robin sighed as she began to take the ingredients out of the basket and place them on their appropriate spots on the shelf." And for the sake of argument, I do not know how important this spell is to you. You won't tell me what the bloody thing does!" Robin was starting to see this spell as a curse made specifically for her, because it kept taking her mother away.

"When you are ready you can know," Zelena said and stood from the chair and went to the shelf to grab another book," Until then you must take my word for it, this spell is one of the most important things I'm working on."

" This spell is the only thing you've been working on," Robin shot back at her mother then abandoned putting the ingredients up. Instead she sat on the bottom of the stairs," Rumple says I am one of his fastest learning students. When _will_ I be ready mother? Why can't you tell me? And if it was so important, why isn't Rumple helping you with it anyway? He is the expert on magic."

"You know as well as I do that Rumple has given up using magic in fear of being drawn back in by there darkness, he is the only dark one to be able to resist the call and stop using his magic," Zelena answered her daughter while simultaneously scanning through the books.

Robin sighed, she noticed her mother ignored the part about if Robin would ever be ready to help her with the spell. She then stood up and dusted off her old blue dress then tied her curly red hair back into a ponytail." I have magic lesson today. We are learning how to banish our mothers to the realms." Robin said trying to get a reaction from her mother.

Zelena, only half paying attention, nodded in agreement," Sounds good, have fun and I love you," She replied as she kept looking through the books to find the one she needed." Tell Belle I said hello."

Robin rolled her eyes then looked at her mother," I love you to," she grumbled as she waved her hands and a swirl of purple smoke surrounded her, transporting her to Rumple's castle.

* * *

Robin always loved Rumple's castle. It was so grand and so fun to explore. Robin and her best friend Soraya would spend hours running around in all the rooms, playing magic and royalty together. Now the two of them were really doing it. Robin was an excellent sorceress, and because Soraya was the daughter of Belle, she was royalty. However, Robin knew Soraya struggled with her inability to use magic. Rumple was still trying to train her, but it seemed to be a hopeless cause.

Today once again, Robin was walking in to one of Rumple's failed magic lesson with his daughter Soraya. Soraya was standing around a pit filled with wood. Robin knew this lesson well, it was the first lesson of magic. Set the wood on fire." Think about your emotions. Things you love, things you hate. Imagine lighting the fire, then let yourself do it," Rumple instructed.

Soraya stood there with her fists clenched and her blue eyes fixed on the, the expression on her face seemed to say 'Today I will set this fire!' But unfortunately Robin had seen this time and time again. The end result was never a fire. At her father's words, Soraya yelled in anger and turned around, throwing a tea set off the table."Let myself have it? What does that even mean?! If I could let myself have it, we wouldn't be here!" She yelled.

As the tea set crashed to the floor and shattered into what seemed like a million pieces, Robin waved her hand and the tea set was completely fixed and sitting on the dinning room table. Soraya huffed as she turned around," I hate when you do that, you know?"

"Why do you think I tell her to do it?" Rumple asked with a sly smile on his face, that would always seem to ease Soraya's anger. He pulled his daughter in for a hug and kissed her forehead," Take a break, perhaps we could try again tomorrow?" This was also predicable to Robin, Rumple never gave up on Soraya.

Soraya nodded and sat down at one of the dining room chairs, she liked to watch Robin's magic lessons and learn from them, to see if this knowledge will help her in the future." I am still mad at you," Soraya told robin with a teasing grin.

"Oh I am very torn up about it," Robin said sarcastically with that same teasing grin. She then turned to Rumple," I am here for my magic lesson!"

Rumple shook his head," Sorry, there cannot be one today, Belle requests that I attend King Thomas's ball with her and Soraya, I must get ready. Doing my hair is much harder without magic. Perhaps run through spells with your mother?"

"A ball? Oh that sounds exciting!" Robin said, knowing how much Soraya loved balls. Robin had never been to a ball. She and her mother were always invited but neither of them ever wanted to go, so they usually stayed home.

"Oh yes, its a masquerade!" Soraya said smiled at her best friend," You should come with me! It would be so much fun! The masquerade is where the young remembers of society get to have a night of fun!" Robin knew of the masquerade ball. Adults did attend but they were usually in a different ballroom than the teenagers, so this gave the royal and otherwise important teenagers time to mingle without the prying eyes of their parents." I have the perfect dress for you to wear!" Soraya exclaimed.

Robin sighed, but her best friend wanted her to go, and besides this ball seemed like as good as any to be her first." Fine, but I will have to ask my mother, speaking of, there will be no practicing with her. She is always to busy working on that spell she won't tell me about."

Something in Rumple's eyes changed, as if he knew what Zelena was working on in there."Well what a shame," he said and tried to force a look of ignorance on the topic," Perhaps tomorrow then?"

"There won't be time tomorrow either," Robin replied and her eyes narrowed a bit. She knew Rumple knew something," It must be very important for her to spend all her time working on it. You know what it is!"

"The spell is to get to the other world," Rumple told the girls. This caught Soraya's attention because she stood from her chair."You two are old enough to know. There are people we know, friends, family, loved ones, who are in a different realm. Our world has been cut off from this world, meaning no portals. Zelena is trying to get there."

An anger welled up inside of Robin as she heard this. How could her mother not tell her about this? Robin could have more family somewhere else? Was it possible that her father was there as well, and his death was another lie by her mother. She couldn't know for sure," I have to go, see you tonight fir the ball."

* * *

Robin marched into her house, skipping her normal greeting as she trudged her way down the stairs," How dare you!" Robin yelled as she saw her mother, as expected, but the cauldron.

"Robin, honey, not now ok? It has been an exhausting day," Zelena said not even looking up at her daughter.

"How could you not tell me about the other world? About our lost friends and family! Who is over there?! Who have I lost?!" Robin yelled as tears began to form in her eyes and Zelena dropped what she was doing to look at her daughter." Is my dad over there?" Robin asked softly.

"That imp told you didn't he?" That was all Zelena could really reply after these accusations were made against her. These true accusations.

"It doesn't matter! Wy didn't you tell me? We could have been working on this together! But instead you've spent the past 17 years of my life ignoring me and working alone!" Robin shouted at her mother, balling her fists.

"That is why I did not tell you," Zelena said as she approached her daughter," Trying to figure this out has consumed my life, and I knew it would consume yours as well if you knew. I could not subject you to that."

Robin paused as she stared her mother straight in the eyes. In some weird twisted way, Robin though Zelena's point made sense, but she still felt that her mother should have told her about all of this."And my father?" Robin asked.

Zelena pulled her daughter in for a hug," That part was true, your father... he is still dead. Come on, lets sit down and I may explain everything to you."

Robin pulled away from her mother's grip," I can't, Soraya invited me to the masquerade ball tonight, I can not back out now, it would be rude. Besides, how do I know you won't just lie to me like you've been lying to me?"

"Even better, after the ball both you and Soraya can come here and I can talk to both of you, if rumple wants you two to know, then I will explain everything,a nd answer any questions you have. Have fun at the ball, don't let this ruin your time," Zelena said.

"No promises," Robin issued this broad statement as he respond to everything her mother just said. Zelena seemed to be understanding of this answer because she simply nodded. Then Robin vanished in a puff of smoke.

 **A/N: I know this is probably confusing, but I promise all questions will be answered soon! I hope you enjoy duties chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Soraya looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. After hours of preparation she knew now that she was ready for the ball. The time and effort that went into her look would be exhausting to most, but she loved the results. Her hair was perfectly curled, and the hours of tailoring her sky blue dress made it fit just right. Everything was just right and she was ready to go. However there was one problem, Robin was nowhere to be found. Soraya walked over to her bed where she had laid out the light green dress and silver shoes for Robin. Then she looked out her window to see the sun was completely set, at this rate they were going to be late to the ball." Come on Robin, where are you?" Soraya asked herself as she started to pace her room.

A few moments passed and Robin appeared in a swirl of dark purple smoke." Sorry I am late. My mother and I got in an argument and I needed sometime to calm down. I did not want my anger to ruin this night for us." Robin said and looked at the dress," Its beautiful!"

"Its fine, if we hurry we can still make it in time, but there will not be much time to do your hair and make up," Soraya replied as she pulled out the masks they were going to wear from a drawer." Oh and the gown may be a bit short on you, and the shoes will probably be a size to small." The clothes Robin was wearing were the clothes Soraya had worn to last year's masquerade. It was the best they could do on short notice.

"Not a problem at all," Robin said cheerfully as she flicked her wrist and when the magic purple smoke cleared, she was wearing the dress with her hair and make up completely done." Magic can do my make up quickly and make the shoes fit," She teased.

Soraya rolled her eyes playfully, but deep down she resented it. Robin could have anything she wanted with just the simple flick of her wrist. Nothing was ever hard for her, all she needed to do was use her magic. Meanwhile Soraya had been trying to learn magic since she was born and she couldn't even light a simple candle, let alone change her wardrobe. She did not want Robin seeing her envy on her face so she turned around and walked out, waving for Robin to follow her downstairs and outside where her parents were waiting by the carriage.

Once the girls had made there way outside Rumple, who was standing next to his wife, smiled and said," You both look wonderful, luckily it was worth the wait." He then proceeded to help his wife and the girls in the carriage before finally entering himself.

"Who is hosting the ball this year?" Robin asked as she made sure to leave enough room for Soraya, who's dress was much more fluffy, and would take up more space.

"King Philip and Queen Aurora," Belle answered as the carriage began to move." Their palace I just wonderful, and they are wonderful as well. They used to have a friend named Mulan, and she and I were very good friends, so I know alot about Philip and Aurora."

* * *

Soon they arrived at the ball and Soraya and Robin were led to the ballroom that would be filled with people that were similar to them in age. Soraya always loved the masquerade, and having Robin here with her would make it even more fun. She's been trying to get Robin to come for years now and she finally succeeded." Welcome to your first ball lady Robin," Soraya teased as she curtsied.

"Its such pleasure to be here Lady Soraya," Robin giggled a bit as she curtsied as well." Now enough joking, tell me the gossip, it has been to long since you have given me any news of the royal children."

Robin hated balls and other royal events, but when thing she did love was the drama amongst the royals. After every event Soraya would always tell Robin about the drama and interactions between the royals and nobles that came to the event. Even though she had never met them, Robin felt like she knew most of these people just from the stories Soraya would tell. Soraya smiled at her best friend," I cannot believe I did not tell you! I was having lunch with Philip, the prince not the king, and he told me something very interesting, but you must not repeat this to a soul!"

Robin's face lit up as she looked at Soraya," Who would I tell? You are my only friend, now out with it then, I need something to brighten my day!"

"He told me that he may be announcing his engagement soon to Princess Alexandra," Soraya said with a smile. Prince Philip was known mostly as the heartthrob of the enchanted forest, but Soraya and him have known each other since childhood. He was like an older brother to her. However, she knew that Robin had always had a small crush on him based off of the stories Soraya told her.

"No! He's supposed to marry me!" Robin stomped her for down in fake anger then she burst out laughing, she knew very well she did not stand a chance with a prince." But wait, Philip is going to be King someday, and Alexandra will be queen some day. The marriage is going to merge their two kingdoms together. So its arranged?"

"No not at all," Soraya said with wide eyes and her eyebrows raised, revealing that she was lying." The marriage is arranged," she finally admitted," But no one knows it, and they must act like a happy and in love couple. Like I said this is all top secret, you can't tell anyone. Now you have hd your fill of gossip, go out and get one of the boys to dance with you."

Robin hugged Soraya and nodded," Your secret is safe with me. Now, to the hunt," She teased as she walked away from Soraya so she could meet some of the people and explore what an actual ball was like.

Soraya grinned as she saw that almost immediately a boy asked Robin to dance. Not just any boy, but Prince Philip himself. Most would not have recognized him with his mask on, but Soraya had known him fir 16 years, no mask could hide his identity form her. Soraya then made her way to one of the open tables and sat down, accepting a glass of punch from one of the waiters. Soraya loved balls, but ironically she hated dancing, she just liked to watch. As she sat there and watched the dancing she heard a familiar voice say," Soraya you came!"

She turned and saw that Philip's younger brother, Prince Lukas was sitting next to her. Lukas was only two years younger than Philip, meaning he and Soraya were the same age. However, much like with Philip, Soraya looked at Lukas like a brother." Well of course I came, you know I love the masquerades and especially since your family is hosting it this year! Now stop sitting here and ask one of the pretty girls to dance."

He chuckled a bit then shook his head," I am not much interested in them, or dancing for that matter. I came to check on you, last time I saw you, I could see you very upset about something."

He smiled vanished as she mentioned the last time they were together. It was after one of her many failed magic lessons and she remembered she was a total wreck." I am fine" she assured him," I just, for some reason I do not have magic and I do not know why!"

"You'd think someone as powerful as your father could give you magic," Lukas replied and shrugged," But I suppose if he no longer wants to use his magic then that his his choice."

That is something that Soraya had never considered before. Her father could help her with magic, but he wasn't helping her. Why was that? She could only imagine he is just being selfish and does not want her using magic for fear she would over power him. She quickly rose from her chair," Lukas I need some air, go find someone to dance with, i will be outside." She told him and she rushed to the balcony.

* * *

All through and after the ball, all Soraya could think about was her conversation with Lukas, and the realization her father was holding her back from her true potential. However she tried to banish those thoughts from her mind as Robin went on and on about the ball on their way to Robin's home. Robin told Soraya that Zelena wanted to to talk to both of them about the other world and everything else they wanted to know." It was so much fun! I danced with that boy all night!" Robin exclaimed as they walked in the cabin.

Soraya laughed," Yes I saw you, but you didn't know who that was? That was prince Philip, THE prince Philip. Do not go turning into a home wrecker," She teased as they walked in and saw Zelena sitting by the fire, so the two girls sat with her.

"It is time you girls knew all about it," Zelena said as she waited for the girls to get situated in front of her," Are you girls familiar with the dark curse?" Zelena asked them.

Robin nodded," Yes the dark curse was a curse cast by the queen and it completely destroyed half the realm, that is why there as some abandoned kingdoms, like the kingdom of Snow White!" Thus alternate version of the curse was a twist not the real story that many of the adults told their children.

"Yes, except that is not entirely true," Zelena revealed, much to the surprise of the girls," The dark curse was cast by the Evil Queen, that much is true, but it did not decimate the realm. It sent everyone to a land without magic." Zelena had spent close to two whole hours explaining how and why the dark curse was cast, as well as the aftermath and the events that followed." Finally with he curse of the black fairy broken," Zelena continued, though it had been hours, the girls were wide awake and silent," She had made a fail safe in the curse. It created a line in the middle of Storybrooke, one half stayed, the people in the other half were taken back here. When myself and Rumple woke up here, we hurriedly tried to find a portal. Luckily I had my silver slippers, but they didn't work. There was no way back to the land without magic."

"The evil queen is my aunt? This whole time I had an aunt I did not even know about, and she was the evil queen who cast the dark curse?" Robin asked in shock and awe.

Zelena nodded her head," Regina is your aunt, and she has not gone by the Evil Queen in a long time, she is good now."

"My parents never told me I had a brother, other than Gideon. Neither of them ever told me about Neal, or any of it! I had a brother that I did not even know about!" Soraya said in complete shock and excitement," But you... you killed him." She continued and her expression darkened. She was not just sad about the brother she would never meet. Sh realized that her father had done so much in order to cast the dark curse so he could get to Baelfire, but he would not even use his magic to help Soraya get magic. This confirmed her suspicions, he did not want her to have magic.

Zelena nodded, obviously ashamed of what she had done," I was a different woman back then, if I could take it back, all of it, I would," She said and tried to give Soraya a comforting smile.

Soraya nodded, not feeling any resentment towards Zelena," Can you use your magic to send me home? I have a lot I need to process," she said simply and Robin nodded.

* * *

After hearing all that how could Soraya sleep? Not to mention the strange new feelings she felt about her father. He claimed that he was not using magic in order to refrain from getting pulled in by the darkness, but she did not believe that. For some reason he did not want to help her, and he did not want to help Zelena. Whatever reason it was, Soraya thought it had to be out of self preservation. She wished there was a way to get him to help, atleast with getting back to Storybrooke anyway. After all, many people had lost loved ones when the worlds were separated. She sighed and looked around her room, not sure what she was looking for, there was nothing in here that could help her. Then she saw a book on the shelf that caught her attention. The title was _Her Handsome Hero._ After reading the title she smiled as she got an idea.

 **A/N: I hope that answers a few questions. If not I was going to do a flashback chapter about how they all got split up, sometime in the future! I hope you are enjoying this so far! Please leave reviews so I can know what you do and don't like!**


End file.
